


Suits

by march_jo



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: BUT I HOPE YOU ENJOy THIS, F/F, We always see Alex in a suit, What about Olivia?, i honestly don't know what to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:49:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29820345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/march_jo/pseuds/march_jo
Summary: Detective Olivia Benson and suits.“You don’t have to do this, if you don’t want to”“But I promised you didn’t I”...“Oh, you know, don’t want to get blood or any stain on that Armani suit you’re wearing”
Relationships: Olivia Benson/Alexandra Cabot
Comments: 8
Kudos: 15





	Suits

**Author's Note:**

> There's some spoiler from the movie I Care A Lot. I just watched that movie yesterday and I like it.

Alex currently has a tie around Olivia’s neck.

“You don’t have to do this, if you don’t want to”

“But I promised you didn’t I”

“I don’t wanna force you now”

“It’s okay baby, I can do this”

“Alright, almost done… and there you go, you look hot babe”

“Uhm, I’m not sure about that… Ohh c’mon don’t give me that look, I’m doing this okay? And it’s all because of you.”

“Which is why I love you detective” Alex gives her a chaste kiss and smile dashingly at her.

_A couple of weeks ago_

_It was the weekend, and both Alex and Olivia were for once, free from their demanding jobs for the day, which is a rare occasion. They decided to spend the day inside, cleaning up the place and just lazying around together. It’s late in the afternoon when Olivia suggested a movie to watch, so here they are cuddling on the couch, watching I Care A Lot. Alex was initially sceptical with the movie, but since Olivia seems to be so into it, she finally relented._

_“They are lesbian lover being badass together Al, don’t you think that’s hot?”_

_“I know that, but they are bad people Liv, don’t we have enough bad people to handle on a daily basis? We have to watch movies about them now?”_

_“C’mon babe, let’s just try and watch it, please?”_

_“Fine.”_

_As weak as Olivia is with a pleading Alex, it works the same way for Alex too. And so, they watch the movie with a bottle of wine and popcorns and Alex snuggled up to Olivia._

_One movie later,_

_“Damn it, they didn’t have to shoot her, do they?! Do you think she dies?”_

_“I don’t know babe, why? Do you wish she lives? I thought earlier you said you don’t like her because she’s the bad people?” Olivia answered teasingly which made Alex huffs in response,_

_“Yeah, I know that, but I mean, c’mon she defeated a Russian mob yet got shot by what? A pissed off man looking for some closure or revenge? That is so dissatisfying for me, although it is quite ironic”_

_“Well, they don’t exactly show the funeral babe, so we can pretend that she’s alive? (a/n: and write fanfiction about them living happily ever after. Lol) plus with all the bad things she’s done it’s probably karma finally catching up to her”_

_“I agree, it’s just that, I really dislike her at the beginning, but she got to me when she survived that car crash. I mean that really amazed me, just when I thought she’s just a leech but turns out she has much more in store”_

_“Careful babe sounds like you’re rooting for her now” Olivia raised a single brow at that._

_“Oh hush, don’t pretend like you don’t enjoy her character”_

_“I do, I proposed to watch it didn’t I?” Alex only rolled her eyes in response._

_“They are both so crazy over each other though”_

_“And they are hot too, women in suits are always hot”_

_“Yeah?”_

_“Yes, why do you think I fell for you? It’s the suits honey” Alex smirks mischievously at that then proceeds to climb into Olivia’s lap._

_“Well, I agree with you on the suits… So, I think it’s only fair if you wear some for me, don’t you agree babe?” she plays with the small hairs at the back of Olivia’s neck_

_“What are you saying?”_

_“C’mon, you’ll look hot Liv”_

_“Wait, let me get this clear, you want me to wear suits?”_

_“Yes.”_

_“So, does that mean you want me showing up at work wearing suits?”_

_“Yep, and I want it complete with the tie too”_

_“No, you can’t be serious”_

_“I am. Please Liv? Do it for me?”_

_“Nope, no, absolutely no. They will make fun of me!”_

_“And since when do you care about that?”_

_“Alex—”_

_“Fine you don’t have to” Alex said dejectedly and getting up from her lap to leave, but a hand on her wrist stopped her from going far. Olivia inhaled deeply before saying,_

_“Fine, I’ll do it”_

_“There’s no need to do it, if you don’t want to” Olivia pulled Alex into her lap and buried her face in her neck then said,_

_“No, it’s okay I will do it. But you pick them for me, I don’t want to go through the hassle of picking up suitable colours for me because that’s your forte and you have to tie the tie for me, I don’t know how to do it”_

_“You sure about this?”_

_“Anything to make you happy baby” she pulled Alex in for a kiss which eventually led them to spending the rest of the evening in the bedroom._

_It was the weekend and, Olivia finds herself getting dragged by an over-excited Alex to her favourite clothing store right after breakfast which makes her a little cranky because she usually sleeps in after breakfast on a free weekend and now, she’s regretting her decision of agreeing to Alex because Alex is relentless in this suits-picking narrative._

_“Alex, baby, please it’s way pass lunch time now. I am tired and hungry, we’ve been at this since 8” said Olivia exhaustedly while glancing at the clock on the wall, standing in the nth suit Alex has make her try that day. “My feet are killing me Al”_

_Alex gets up from the couch she’s been sitting on in the room and makes her way to where Olivia is standing. Smoothing her hands on the lapel of the suit then wrapping her arms on Olivia’s neck, she pulls her in for a kiss and whispers against her lips,_

_“Just one more baby, one more and we can go get something to eat?” Olivia just stares at her right in the eyes and finally relents, she can never say no to those sparkling blue eyes._

_“Fine, but just one okay? I wouldn’t survive otherwise” Alex beams at her and pulls her to towards the changing room for another suit._

_Alex ended up getting her six sets of suits,_

_“Al, isn’t it too much?”_

_“You promised to wear a suit to work for a week, so that’s five suits for each day and I got the extra one for you just because.”_

_“Don’t you think we’re wasting money?”_

_“It’s not wasting if I enjoy seeing you in it now is it? Plus, the owner is a family friend so, I got a pretty generous discount for these” Alex smiles excitedly while Olivia just prays that she doesn’t regret making that promise._

Today’s finally the day and, Olivia is standing there in their bedroom in a navy-blue suit with Alex still tying the tie around her neck. She wraps her arms around Alex’s waist to pull her closer and Alex casts a glance at her, diverting her attention from the task at hand and says,

“Do not distract me” Olivia responds with a sweet smile and asks,

“When did you practice tying ties, I never see you doing it here. Did you do it at your office?”

“I used to tie for my father sometimes when I was younger and surprisingly, I still remember how to do it. And yes, I might have done some practicing at the office too” Olivia tighten her arms around Alex and hums in acknowledgement. A few moments later Alex steps back from the embrace,

“There you go” Alex turns Olivia towards the mirror, “My, my, you look so dashing detective” Alex smirks and smooths her hands over the suit from the shoulder down to the chest, eyes still admiring her girlfriend.

Olivia sighs and says, “Man, I sure hope I don’t die from the teasing I’m going to get today” Alex pouts at that which prompts Olivia to gather her in her arms again and plants a kiss on her forehead and says, “But I’ll endure that just for you Al, just for you” then she sings “ _for you I’m okay with being hurt_ ” and that earns her a swat on the arm, but she just hugs Alex tighter and laughs.

“Alright, alright let’s go now, we don’t wanna be late for work”

When she gets to the precinct, Elliot is the first one to notice her, and he whistles getting everyone’s attention and just like that she becomes the butt of the joke, gaining endless teasing especially from her squad.

“What’s the occasion Liv?”

“Meeting the in-laws?”

“Planning to purpose? Because if you’re planning for it to be a surprise, whatever you have going now is far from being subtle”

Laughter fill the squad room and Olivia starts turning red.

“Alright now, if you guys are done acting like a bunch of middle schoolers, there’s a case waiting, a naked body has been found at the back of the dumpster of the restaurant, City Vineyard at Pier 26 near the Hudson River Park”

Olivia is so thankful when the Captain stops all the teasing by handing them the new case, she has never been more grateful in getting a new case than she is now. She is putting on her coat getting ready to leave for the crime scene when Captain says,

“Oh, and Olivia be careful at the crime scene”

She frowns in confusion and looks at Captain for more explanation, then he says,

“Oh, you know, don’t want to get blood or any stain on that _Armani_ suit you’re wearing” Olivia blushes harder at that and sprints out of the precinct leaving all the laughter behind her. Grunting, she thinks this is all Alex’s fault, why does she have to make her wear such expensive-looking suit, granted it wasn’t Armani, but it is still a very sophisticated-look compared to her usual attire. “This is what loving a woman does to you” she mutters under her breathe.

A couple of days and a bunch of teasing later, they finally got a lead on the suspect of the case. Olivia and Elliot are currently on their way to the suspect’s workplace.

“NYPD, is Jason Stanley here?”

“He’s at the back”

They go to the back of store and the second they get there, a man bolts out running through the back door taking down everything in his wake,

“HEY! JASON STANLEY”

“NYPD!”

“STOP!”

“HEY!”

They run after him and it is Olivia that manages to catch up to him, but he didn’t go down without a fight. Despite the difficulty Olivia eventually manage to put him in a cuff.

“Hey, you okay?”

“Yeah, he’s the one you should be asking that” Olivia answers, sounding breathless.

Although getting out of the fight unscathed, Olivia couldn’t say the same for her suit though, it was all wrinkly and the tie is completely undone. She takes it off her neck and sighs, Elliot looks at her asks,

“You okay?”

“Yep” She answers curtly.

“Mad that your pristine suit is ruined?”

“Shut up El” He just laughs at her.

Later on, after interrogation at the precinct, Alex walks up to Olivia at her table and asks,

“What happened to you? Your tie is gone, and your shirt is all wrinkly. Are you okay?”

“I’m fine Al, the tie came off in the heat of the pursuit just now”

“You’re not hurt?” Alex pats down Olivia’s arms and looks at her face in concern.

“I’m okay Al, trust me. He’s got nothing on me” she flexes her bicep at Alex in emphasis and that earns her a laugh.

“Alright. Now where is your tie?”

“What do you need it for?

“I’m gonna help you tie it back” Olivia’s eyes bulge in shock at that, then she looks around and says,

“Right here?”

“Yeah”

“No.”

“Why not?”

“There are people here Al”

“So? Everyone knows about us Liv”

“That doesn’t mean we have to broadcast it to everyone”

“We are not doing that, I just wanted to help you with the tie”

“You are ‘broadcasting’ us by doing that!” Olivia says exasperatedly but Alex just looks at her unimpressed.

“It’s just tying a tie Liv, you’re making it seems like we’re having sex in broad daylight” Olivia flushes red at that and looks around to see if anyone heard Alex talking like that, she sees Elliot holding back a laugh and she turns redder. She glares at Alex and says “No.”

“Olivia.” Alex fixes her in a stare that says, there’s no room for argument. Olivia returns the stare with a glare but as usual she eventually crumbles under that intense blue eyes of one Alexandra Cabot.

“Fine”

And so that afternoon in the precinct, everyone is blessed with the rare sight of their ADA tying the tie for their hard-headed Detective Benson. A rare sight indeed.

“Alright, all done. Now give me a kiss” Olivia just looks at her incredulously then shakes her head.

“C’mon Liv, one kiss and I’ll be out of your hair” Another staring contest, but we know who wins.

“Fine”

Olivia leans forward and kisses her forehead and when she pulls away, she sees a frown marring Alex’s beautiful face.

“You missed Liv”

“Huh?”

At the dumbfounded look on Olivia’s face, Alex decides to take matters into her own hands and plants a soft kiss on Olivia’s lips.

“There, I’ll see you tonight baby” Alex winks and leaves the precinct.

Olivia just nods numbly and stare after Alex, her head is still reeling from the kiss because even though the people know they are together, they’ve never shown any PDA around them, that was the first time they’ve ever kiss around the squad. Everyone is stunned to silence for a moment while Olivia is still in her stupor before Elliot decides to break it and exclaims

“So that’s why she started wearing those suits!”

**Author's Note:**

> The ending part is taken from @incorrectcabensonquotes on tumblr. Class is starting soon so Idk how often I'm gonna write after this. Anyway, I hope you like it. Thank you for reading and pardon any mistake. (:


End file.
